


Me pierdo contigo

by sheephighlight



Category: Barcedes - Fandom, Perdona nuestros pecados (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Mechita, Picnic, barcedes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheephighlight/pseuds/sheephighlight
Summary: Un día cualquiera, las chicas deciden ir de picnic, pero terminan en casa de Mechita concretando cosas que necesitan ser concretadas.O una historia (la primera) que improvisé y terminó siendo de lo más asquerosamente romántico y cursi que hay.





	Me pierdo contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todxs, espero que les guste, es corto pero muy cuursi, quedan advertidos. Los leo en los comentarios!

“Bárbara, no podemos, no aquí” exclamó Mercedes, _Mechita_ como la gran mayoría la llamaba, estaba siendo víctima de los encantos de Bárbara, le había dado un besito muy rápido cerca de la boca y un poco largo para el gusto de Mechita –estaban de picnic en un cerro un poco alejado de Villa Ruiseñor– pero no se salvaban de la presencia de personas que a esa hora del día caminaban por el lugar, que por cierto, era casi un edén.

“Mechita, mi amor, es sólo un beso robado, nada más” Bárbara se excusaba, tratando de no darle tanta importancia al hecho de que estaban en público, y su relación era sólo conocida explícitamente por María Elsa, las sospechas del padre de Mercedes poco les importaba –al menos no fue de importancia para cuando se durmieron juntas e hicieron otras cosas más–. “Acepto tus besos robados, sólo si me los devuelves” dijo riéndose, y mostrando unos ojos tan hermosos que Bárbara perdió la concentración –nada nuevo, siempre se quedaba un poco aturdida por la belleza de Mechita–.

Bárbara le dio un beso, luego otro y otros más, hasta que perdió la cuenta y se echó para atrás, recostándose sobre el mantel y mirando las nubes que avanzaban lentas. Mechita la miró por un segundo e hizo lo mismo, le tomó la mano muy suavemente y finalmente entrelazó sus dedos “no quiero que esto se acabe, es demasiado hermoso, tú eres hermosa, los momentos contigo son hermosos…” “¿Y los besos?” –Interrumpió Bárbara– “los besos son un valor agregado a la maravilla que eres tú. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿En qué vida hice algo tan bueno que me llevó hasta ti?”

Mechita luego de hacer su declaración romántica, besó el cuello de Bárbara y al mismo tiempo llevó su mano derecha al abdomen de su compañera, comenzó un lento e inocente acariciar, pero que sugería las verdaderas intenciones de Mechita. Bárbara giró su cabeza hasta quedar mirando a Mechita, sostuvieron un largo rato la mirada, diciéndose mil cosas sólo con los ojos.

“Barbarita, ven esta noche a mi casa, mi papá salió a algo importante y vuelve mañana en la noche, por favor” casi en un susurro Mechita le hizo esa solicitud, es que el amor que sentía por Bárbara superaba cualquier barrera, nada era imposible, y lo mejor, le hacía sentir en su estómago una sensación demasiado placentera, era como si las mariposas no solo revoloteaban allí, también tocaban una pieza musical.

“Mi vida, por ti hago lo que quieras ¿quieres que lleve algo para que comamos?” preguntó inocentemente “No, ya tengo algo pensado, sólo quiero que lleves tus manos que hacen maravillas y tu boca que cura cualquier mal” Mechita pensaba si de verdad había sido ella quien acababa de decir eso, un poco osado y un tanto ajeno a lo que siempre hacía, guardárselo todo y nunca expresar sensaciones o sentimientos. Las dos quedaron un largo rato acostadas, hasta que llegó el atardecer, el más bello según Mechita y el más intenso según Bárbara.

 

 

Era tarde y estando ya en la pieza de Mechita, se encontraban las dos, Bárbara había pasado al baño antes, mientras que la más joven la esperaba con una bandeja de comida preparada por ella, algo así como un pie o una tarta con frutas de la estación y una crema que, según Mechita, era una receta de su abuela. Bárbara salió del baño y miró esa bandeja que se veía deliciosa, agradecía a dios por haberse encontrado con esta mujer, que además de cocinar exquisito era una mujer completa en todo sentido, y la hacía sentirse completa.

“Barbarita, por favor prueba esto, no te vas a arrepentir” probó la tarta –que además tenía variadas frutas frescas– la saboreó y cerró los ojos “Preciosa, es la mejor tarta que he probado en la historia de las tartas, pero sabes qué, de seguro en tus labios sabe aún mejor” Mechita la miró un poco sorprendida mientras su querida Bárbara le daba un beso con mucho amor, tocándole las mejillas muy suave y despacio, la de pelo corto soltó un ruido que parecía un gemido, en realidad era un gemido.

Esto fue el punto de partida, la invitación que necesitó Bárbara para tomarla y llevarla a la cama, la tendió con mucho cuidado y le habló al oído “Eres lo más lindo que existe, mi amor, mi preciosa, esta noche es sólo nuestra” comenzó dándole suaves y pequeños besos en el cuello y a la vez sus manos se mandaban solas, estaban listas para sacarle el pijama y dejarla expuesta, sola para ella.

“Barbarita yo sé que son pocas las veces que hemos hecho el amor, por favor ten paciencia, yo prometo–“ “No termines esa frase, las dos estamos aquí, juntas en esto y si nos toma cien años, cien años te esperaré, cien años lo intentaremos, pero por favor no pienses que te voy a dejar o que voy a cambiar de parecer, porque esto, sólo se vive una vez y quiero disfrutarte entera mi amor”

Luego de esta declaración Mechita sonrió en el beso que ella inició, Bárbara procuró que las sábanas las taparan a ambas, aunque terminarían estorbando el calor que pronto saldría de sus cuerpos, Bárbara era muy preocupada por esos detalles.

“Mi cuerpo es tuyo, esta noche me rindo ante ti, ante tu sonrisa, ante tus manos, ante tus besos, ante tus caricias” Mechita no aguantó más y fue ella quien empezó a tocarla más abajo del ombligo mientras la besaba “¿Está bien así?” se preocupó “Todo está bien, tú sólo sigue lo que dicte tu corazón”. Bárbara para igualar a su amada, comenzó un lento descubrir debajo de la ropa de Mercedes, llegó a donde quería llegar, no era la primera vez, pero Bárbara siempre fue respetuosa y dejaba que Mechita marcara el ritmo. La miró y pidió permiso con sus ojos, tocó lo más maravilloso, tocó tanto que Mechita cerró los ojos y alcanzó un orgasmo nunca antes vivido, mientras Bárbara besaba su boca que sólo sabía emitir gemidos en ese momento. Bárbara agradeció que su suegro hubiera salido, de seguro lo despertaban con esa intensidad de orgasmo.

“Barbarita eres lo más lindo de este mundo, te amo” se habían dicho te amo en un par de ocasiones, pero no en una situación tan ardiente y hermosa como esta. “Yo te amo, Mercedes, eres un tesoro que jamás quiero perder, lo quiero conservar y cuidar para toda la vida” se miraron un largo rato, se tocaron un poco más, se rieron porque Bárbara tenía una polera al revés, y Mechita muy cordialmente se ofreció para darla vuelta, no sin antes examinar visualmente la obra de arte que era Bárbara, su Bárbara.

 

  
“Barbarita, ¡Barbarita!” susurró muy despacio hasta despertarla “¿qué pasa?” “Es que...estás roncando…y yo, yo quiero dormir” Bárbara abrió los ojos, la miró y largó una risa muy dormida “mi amor, perdóname, a veces no me doy cuenta y…–” “No te preocupes, era también para darte un beso, pero que tú lo sientas” “¿Acaso la señorita Möller me despertó sólo para darme un beso?” “Bueno, sí, ¡sí!, extrañaba tus labios, aunque hace media hora atrás haya sido nuestro último beso de buenas noches” “Eres de lo más tierno que hay, uno de estos días me vas a matar de ternura y yo no sé si pueda con tanto”

 

Bárbara la giró y acomodó un brazo sobre ella mientras su cuerpo hacía “ _cucharita_ ” con el de su amor. Se durmieron, despertaron abrazadas, con ganas de más, con ganas de seguir alabando el cuerpo de la otra.

Lo que sucedió después de la salida del sol, probablemente sea una historia digna de contar en otro momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Prometo editarlo, para que se pueda leer de manera decente, no entiendo mucho esto de editar en AO3, pero ya lo arreglaré. Gracias por leer :)


End file.
